Angel in Disguise
by 2randomppl
Summary: Soubi wanted something. Something people didn't want him to have. He would get it though, he knew he would. He would sacrifice himself, everything to have it. Here lies a tale of Trust, Betrayal, Courage, Paedophilia and Love. SOUBI x RITSUKA
1. Kumbaya mi' lord

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL REPLY TO THEM ALL! I will lose all my confidence as a writer if no one does... :(**

_PREFACE_

Soubi wanted something. Something people didn't want him to have. He would get it though, he knew he would. He would sacrifice himself, everything to have it. Here lies a tale of Trust, Betrayal, Courage, Paedophilia and Love.

**Summary**

'Well' said Charlotte as she reclined with a copy of 'Syren' Septimus Heap book five that she had been eagerly anticipating for several months. 'His hair is just TOO long, and besides, he's a paedophile.' This was young Charlotte's first response at the sight of Agatsuma Soubi, a lovely blonde haired man, who's sparkling blue eyes and intelligent nose stood out from across the kindergarten playground.

'Alas, he would be rather handsome if it were not for that grotesquely long hair. And look! He has lost his virgin ears! This is surely a sign of sexual deviance!'

Little did she know that this sexual deviant would soon become her closest and most intimate 'friend'. Here lies a tale of Trust, Betrayal, Courage, Pedophilia and Love.

**_Capítulo 1. _**

'My daughter Charlotte is not feeling very well' said Charlotte's mother to the male doctor. 'She has been complaining about pains in the stomach area'.

'Could it perchance be her menstrual cycle?' asked the aged but excited-looking man.

Charlotte blushed, embarrassed, as this was not the reason for her feeling as if she was 6 months pregnant.

Oh no, she had felt like this ever since she laid eyes of that gorgeous blonde haired angel.

'maybe I should check...' she heard the doctor call out in the distance, and the the murmur of agreement coming from her mother. But Charlotte was not concentrating on her present, physical world, but on the world that is real, but we cannot see. Her daydreams. The angel sings.

**_Two Days before _**

'Come along Charlotte, or you'll be late for cookery club' said an energetic teacher, as she skipped across the empty playground. Charlotte tried to keep up with her teacher's strides, yet she felt herself fall behind, as she struggled to fight against the prevailing wind. Charlotte had always been a weak child, and as she forlornly stared at her teacher and classmates, so far away, pinpricks in the bleak distance, she could not help but let a great anxiety wash over her. The wind, this fearsome beast battered her, she felt it brush past like a malevolent spirit seeking bitter revenge. It bruised her delicate visage, and as she outstretch her hands and wailed for mercy, she felt her body weight topple over, like the great toppling of Saddam Hussein's statue, and land in a desolate puddle of despair.

_*an hour later*_

She awoke to the smell of delicious spices, and a heavenly voice, slowly singing

_'Kumbaya mi' lord, kumbaya._

_ Kumbaya mi' lord, kumbaya. _

_ Kumbaya mi' lord, kumbaya..._

_ Oh lawd kum baya.'_

She had never heard something quiet so saintly and perfect in every way... With tremendous effort, she slowly started to open her delicate eyelids and she was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see. In all her lifetime, she would never forget this moment, as the clock struck 5, and the teacher removed the grotesquely made cookies from the oven... a momentous occasion was born... Like at the birth of Jesus Christ, the angels sang. Yet this time, they did it with conviction.

_Caecilius est in horto. _

**__****I'm sorry this is short, but it's only the preface. I will be adding more chapters & the plot will deepen.**

**if I get at least one review I will carry on this 'story'!**

**Constructive Criticism is very welcome.**

**REVIEW AND CREEPY HAPPY CLOWN WILL NOT KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP :P**

**jokes xD **


	2. Complicated

**Sup dawgs, hope y'all enjoy this chapter... It gets pretty intense!**

'umm who are you?' Charlotte almost whispered. The only thing she could perceive through her smokey surroundings was the vague, yet distinct outline of a feminine form. She saw it slither closer to her, a black mass penetrating her personal space. She recoiled in surprise and disgust as she felt a chilled hand stroke her cheek.

'Don't be afraid' A deep, masculine voice slurred nonchalantly. 'I'm your new neighbour, Soubi. I saw you fell in a puddle earlier, you were unconscious so I decided to take you home. You were also very wet so I changed your clothes' he smiled.

'You...changed..m-my cl-clo-thes?' she stuttered in disbelief.

'Don't worry, I didn't see anything'

'um, ok.' Charlotte said dubiously. 'Where's my mum?'

'At work, I phoned her awhile ago and she said she'll be back soon' Soubi stretched himself across his silk rug, and lazily kicked his foot in Charlotte's direction.

Charlotte edged away awkwardly, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. She wasn't a particularly out-going child, and found it difficult to relate to other children, let alone adults. Therefore she was extremely uncomfortable with her circumstance. Sitting in a stranger's flat with a long, blonde haired man (that could be mistaken for a woman) staring at her intently was not a desirable situation. Feeling nauseous from the awkward silence, she coughed quietly to herself.

Time seemed to stretch on endlessly, until Soubi spoke. 'You remind me of someone I know, he seems to be around your age.'

'ok' was the detailed and thought over response.

Soubi glanced at her questioningly, but said nothing.

A few more tortuous minutes passed until a sharp knock on the door made them both jump. In one swift, agile movement Soubi approached the door and opened it slightly, letting the woman enter.

'Hello Soubi, hello Charlotte' She said, as she briskly entered the room.

'Hello mummy'

'Hello Charlotte, I trust that Soubi has treated you well'

'Oh yes, Ma'am, I have done the utmost to ensure Charlotte's satisfaction.'

'Yeah...he has...' Charlotte looked around nervously.

'Ok well, Please take a seat, Charlotte. I have important news' Charlotte sat down, and Soubi edged closer to her. She looked at him warily. Charlotte's mum took a deep breath.

'I have to return to Taiwan on urgent business. I leave tomorrow. I am not coming back'

'BUT MUMMY! I can't pack all my stuff so quickly! and what about my friends! I'll miss them sooo much!'

'What friends?' Soubi asked skeptically.

'Soubi, my daughter Charlotte will be staying with you. I do not know for how long. It may be forever.'

'Ok' Soubi said coolly.

'MOTHER you can't leave me here! not with him!'

'Soubi is a responsible adult Charlotte. He knows what's best for your development. I must go now, I want to spend my last night with the gals down at 'Heaven'.

'Isn't that a gay bar?' Soubi interjected (he had been there many times, sweet memories).

'whatever faggot' Charlotte's mum left the building.

**Should I make this a SoubixCharlotte fic, or a SoubixRitsuka fic? ^_^ either way, they are going to compete for Soubi's love! **

**What about a Graphic Lemon? Thoughts, Comments?**

**REVIEW OR HAPPYSADNECROPHILIA CLOWN WILL EAT YOU. **

**^_^**


	3. Thrust Thrust 'Mmmmmmmm'

**Sup brah, things are heatin' up... rawr!**

Soubi and Charlotte were now alone. They sat in almost insufferable silence, each shifting uneasily due to the true awkwardness of the moment. At her nerves edge, Charlotte started coughing to herself again, an action that she used to relieve her stress and bring forth a flicker of comfort.

'So Charlotte, what interests you?' Soubi asked, in a vague attempt to break the ice of their newfound relationship.

'I dunno.' Charlotte's response gave Soubi a great insight into Charlotte's complex personality.

'Well do you have any hobbies? any singers you like?'

'I like computer programming, it is my passion' Charlotte said, with an unusual flicker of emotion in her voice.

'Oh.. wow. Well, I'm rather fond of painting, although I prefer being a live model.'

'You pose... NUDE?' Charlotte exclaimed, flabbergasted. She thought that this man was heinous and that it was indeed her duty to bring forth God's divine justice to set straight his deviant ways.

'Yes, I have the correct body type, you see. And seeing all those young boy's eyes staring at my cock and drawing it really turns me on'.

'WHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?'

'Good morning sunshine, the earth says helllooooo' Soubi burst into song, oblivious of Charlotte's outburst. Charlotte was so shocked that she actually puked a little into her mouth. 'Is it possible that I am living with a gay man? Even worse... a paedophile? My God mother what have you got me into!'

*Thrust thrust* 'Mmmmm' *Thrust thrust* 'Mmmmmm' *Thrust thrust* 'Mmmmmmm aiyopeeeohayyayayayaaaaaahhhh!'

Charlotte awoke to the sound of birdsong and what sounded like something rather obscene. Lifting herself off the mattress that she was temporarily sleeping on, she tiptoed towards the door, eager to see what was causing the sounds. As Charlotte tentatively placed her hand on the door handle, the cacophony escalated to new heights.

*THRUST THRUST* 'MMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH' *THRUST THRUST* MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHH *THRUST THRUST* 'MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOHH YAAAAAA'

For some inexplicable reason, Charlotte was desperate to know what kind of grotesque acts were being performed mere metres away from her. Disgusted with herself, yet highly intrigued at the same time, her conscious fought with itself on whether to break the barrier between herself and the satanic act. After a tumultuous battle between her inner morals, Charlotte's darker side overpowered her virtue and ultimately came to the conclusion that the door should be opened and that whatever lay before her should be witnessed, regardless of it's explicit nature.

She slowly pushed open the door, her lips pursed anxiously and her brow furrowed. She stepped forward into the room and shut her eyes, wanting the sight to be a surprise. The sounds were clearer now, more distinct. She listened for a few more moments, until finally deciding that she should bear witness to whatever was creating such vile and although Charlotte hated to admit it, arousing noises. The time had come.

**Sooo what do you think the sound should be? ;) btw I have decided that this will be Soubi x Ritsuka, so lil' Ritsuka will come into the story soon (in the next chapter perhaps?). Does anyone have any ideas/suggestions about the plot and where I should take this story?  
****Constructive criticism is very welcome ^_^**

**Please review :) **


	4. Trauma

Charlotte knew that she would never be able to erase the sight before her from her tainted memory. It would take a few years of intense therapy to be able to partially overcome the psychological impact of the act she had just witnessed.

Charlotte was brought up in a somewhat secular household, with her mother being a devote Roman Catholic and her father instilling his patriarchal dominance over his putative relations. Her pseudo-parents put great emphasis into correct morals and social etiquette, thus Charlotte's upbringing was one of discipline and stern reprimanding.

Charlotte's knowledge of sexual encounters was severely limited to say the least, with her only source of information being childhood acquaintances who told tales her tales of mystical items known as dildos.

Henceforth, when she witnessed Soubi sprawled out on the carpet before her, naked and sweaty, she could do little but attempt to prevent herself from entering a state of asphyxiated shock. Sitting astride Soubi, in the way one would sit astride a horse, was a young man who could be no older than Charlotte herself. His attire consist of owt but pink tube socks, which she presumed Soubi found endearing in a perverse and fetishist way. She later learnt that this male was known as Ritsuka, and that he was Soubi's supposed lover or 'fuck buddy'.

Perhaps the most devastating blow for Charlotte was not that she was in the vicinity of two fully erect phallus's drenched in precum, but merely the fact that Soubi, her guardian and now parental figure, was engaging in sexual relations with a child of her age or below, albeit of the opposite gender. The gender divide between herself and the boy did not reassure her in the slightest, as she had heard tales of sexual deviants not unlike the one she was living with, and these sources had confirmed her worst fears - sexual predators are not fastidious, they care not for the gender of the child they transgress, but are content with having an orifice, any orifice, that they can probe and violate.

Soubi sent her a look of what she interpreted as desire. 'Wanna join us...?' his nonchalant attitude only heightened her disgust. She tried to look away, look at anything but the sight in front of her. Walls, doors, chairs, tables, a sock on the floor, anything but the naked males. Everything she believed in was screaming at her not to look, yet she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the spectacle. She concluded that it was like when you see a dead animal on the road, you're so curious that you have to crane your neck to look at its mangled corpse. Curiosity draws you in, and as we all know, curiosity killed the cat.

Charlotte began to feel as if the size of the room was waning, her surroundings became obscure and the boundaries between objects became less defined. Blood rushed to her head, making her ears pound and her throat go dry. She felt the control she had over her body slip away, her level of consciousness decreasing rapidly. Her eyes were fixated on the naked forms as she felt herself collapse into oblivion.


End file.
